A New Reality
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set during S4 finale after everyone is trapped in Heroes and Villains. Regina battles with the tug she feels towards Emma and Henry while also finding out her true love is RH. Some OQ (I'm sorry, it had to be done) but WILL END in SQ feels!


**A/N: Hope y'all enjoy my spin on the season 4 finale. And remember, reviews=happy writer. Haha.**

After a long day of hunting, I started home. Nothing had fallen into any of my traps, so I knew the Queen's knights haven't been near my home. As I neared, a boy with brown shaggy hair was lurking around. He wore strange clothes and was carrying a book. "Hello? Anyone home?"

I drew my bow quietly and aimed for his head. "Turn around; slowly." The boy held his hands in surrender and did as I ordered. "Who are you?"

He swallowed quickly. "My name's Henry. And I'm your son. I need to talk to you. Please believe me." There was something in his eyes that made me want to believe him. To trust him even.

Lowering my bow, I watched him skeptically. "Get inside before someone sees you." He did as I said. Once inside, he started telling me about how this world isn't real and that everyone actually lives in a place called Maine. The craziest part was that I adopted him after his other mother gave him up. "You do realize this is insane. You think that I share you with another woman? And that we all live in a place called Storybrooke? I'm not your mother."

"Mom, come on. You can remember. Emma had the same issues believing me at first." The boy's eyes pleaded for me to believe him.

I fought the pull my heart was having on me. I wanted a child but that wasn't in my future; or in any reality. I couldn't trust him. "You know…now that I think about it," I stood and walked closer to him. Making sure to look at his face with care to draw him in. He trusted me because of this crazy story. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. "It makes me wonder," I pulled my knife quickly and pressed it against his throat. "Who sent you?"

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Mom...nobody sent me." He tried to lean away from the blade but I held it firmly in place.

"Stop calling me that! You're working for the queen." I felt a ping of guilt as the boy cringed at the tone of my voice.

"No…I'm not. I'm here to help you."

My brow creased. "Help me what?"

"Help you find your happy ending. In my world, we called it Operation Mongoose." There was fear and longing in this boy's eyes. He was telling the truth.

"That's a silly name." I took a step back and sheathed my knife.

"It was your idea." He smiled.

"You actually believe this?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "So you're crazy?"

"I'm not and I can prove it." I watched as he pulled a book out of his coat. "This is a copy of the book we're trapped in. Look and then you'll believe me."

Flipping through the book, I couldn't believe what I was reading. It said I was going to rob a royal carriage today. Slamming the book shut, I turned quickly towards the boy. "How did this know I wanted passage out of the kingdom? Can it see my future?"

The boy shrugged. "Kinda."

"Then I don't want any part of it." I tossed the book into the fire and grabbed my bow. As I walked out, the boy tried to catch up. "Stop following me. Go back to whatever world you think you're from."

"I can't. Not until you find true love." He was a persistent.

"Then you're stuck because that's never going to happen for me." That familiar lump started to form in my throat. I wanted a family. I wanted to be loved but because of my past it wasn't going to happen.

"You're wrong. His name is Robin Hood. You need to find him in a tavern and kiss him. True Love's Kiss can get us out of this mess. Its power can…" He stopped ranting on when I laughed.

"Wow, you are crazy. If I ever see him the only thing I'll give him is a broken nose." I couldn't help but nudge Henry's nose. He didn't look very amused. Turning back around, I continued up the pathway towards the road.

"What are you talking about?"

This kid was never going to leave me alone. "He's the competition." I stopped to look back at him. "Every robbery I plan he beats me to it. He's the reason I'm still stuck in this kingdom." Shaking my head, I turned back around. "Why am I still talking to you?"

"Because I'm your son." The boy's voice was soft. Something inside me felt bad for the kid. All he wanted was someone to love him.

"Look kid, if you've read about me in that book, then you know the Queen wants me dead. I ruined her life."

"Did you?"

I paused a moment before answering. By telling Henry the truth, I felt like I was letting him down. "Yes. So if it's happy endings you're looking for, look somewhere else."

Xxx

I waited for the carriage to come closer. Once it got close enough, I ran towards it and tried opening the door. Only to have it open in my face and get pushed to the ground. "Snow…." Adrenaline surged through me when the Queen stepped out.

"You will address me as all of my subjects do. You will call me Queen you sniffling piece of horse muck." I tried to gasp for air as she took me by the throat. "Now, where's this boy I've been hearing about? People have told me they've seen you with him."

"You need to stop this." I tried coughing for air but Snow's grip wouldn't give. "If you don't, it will leave a hole in your heart that you will never be able to fill. I'm sorry about James. I was just a kid."

"Yes and you broke a promise. And now you'll have to pay." Snow drew back her hand and created a fireball. I prepared for death. All I could think about was Henry's face. Before I could feel the heat of the flame, Snow gasped at the feeling of an arrow swipe her sleeve. As she let go, I climbed over the carriage and jumped onto the horse of the man who shot the arrow.

"I had this under control!" I held onto the man's waist as we galloped towards town.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Once in town, the man led us to the tavern. He tied his horse and I followed him inside.

"I told you, I didn't need saving." The door shut behind me. My eyes had trouble transitioning to the dark, smoke filled room that smelled of sweat and alcohol.

"Trust me; I'm already having second thoughts about saving the competition." The man chuckled sarcastically. It was rather irritating.

Wait. What did he say? "Robin Hood?"

"Well I'm not Friar Tuck." We walked to a nearby table and the forest man took out a flask. Taking my wrist he met my eyes. "Now hold still. This will hurt."

"It's just a scratch." A painful sting made its way through my arm as he poured what smelled like whiskey on my wound. "Thank you." We sat as a women brought us two pints.

"To new friends and old rivals." Robin clicked his glass with mine and took a long gulp. "What?"

"Nothing." I couldn't help but shake my head. The conversation I had with Henry passed through my mind. "I just thought you would be dirtier."

Robin laughed. His green eyes twinkled as they met mine. "I'll take that as a complement. Look, I'm leaving the thieving game and would like you to lead the Merry Men for me."

His offer caught me off guard. We were enemies this morning, supposed true loves, friends, and now he's asking me to take his place as the leader of the Merry Men. "Nope. I'm flattered but," I paused looking away from his gaze. "The forest isn't the place for me anymore."

"Well that's a shame." Robin's voice drew me in. I've never felt like this before. I felt something that I could only imagine as hope for a connection with this man.

"So, what's getting you out of the business?" Taking another long sip, I waited for his answer.

He smiled softly. "Have you ever met someone who you would change your whole life for? Someone whose eyes you knew you were born to gaze into?" With each word, Robin leaned in closer.

My heart started to pound in my chest. "Uh…"

"I have." He leaned back. "Being a thief wouldn't be fair to my new bride. Well, future bride."

"Your bride…" My heart dropped. The door opened and a woman with flaming red hair walked into the tavern.

"Robin, my love. I've been looking for you everywhere." She came to stand beside Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, who is this?"

"Ah Zelena, this is Regina. Regina, this is Zelena, my bride to be." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Regina, why don't you come to the wedding? It would be our honor to have you there."

"I can't. I need to get out of town before…never mind." Getting up I mentally cursed the boy who called himself my son. Once outside, I took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Mom."

I jumped when I heard Henry's voice. "You've got to stop calling me that. And how do you keep finding me anyway? Oh and that little bit about Robin Hood being my true love? It looks like he's already found his." I took the boy by the shoulders and turned him towards the window. "And they're getting married; today." Shoving him forward, I started to storm away.

"Wait! That's not…that's your sister Zelena!" The boy continued to chase me. He wouldn't leave this alone.

"I don't have a sister. My mother abandoned me as a child." This little game of his was getting old.

Henry ran in front of me; forcing me to stop. "This is flipped. This must be Zelena's happy ending. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything when you saw him. That's proof that he's your true love."

Anger started to bubble inside of me. Anger and hurt. "It doesn't matter now." A lump started to form in my throat. I refused to let it get the better of me. "Now go. The Queen is looking for us both. And you…you gave me the worst thing you could give a person. You gave me hope of a happy ending. Now go before I hand you over to the Snow White myself!" Guilt filled me the second I saw the hurt in Henry's eyes. Turning around, I started to walk off. This was wrong. I didn't know this boy. Why did I want to protect him?

"The wedding!" Henry ran ahead of me and grabbed my arm to stop me. "We have to stop the wedding. The bells, once they ring this will become real."

I sighed. This boy needed help. "It is real. Look, you seem like a nice boy, and clearly you believe this nonsense." I paused remembering what he told me earlier. "Didn't you say I was your adopted mother? That you have another mother named…Emma?" I couldn't shake the feeling that saying this woman's name seemed…nice. It rolled off my tongue with ease. "Go find her. She might be able to help you."

Henry bit his bottom lip. The look in his eyes looked familiar. "I tried but she's not in the book. The Author said there wasn't room for a Savior in this story."

"The Savior?" I could feel the blood drain from my face. The woman who called herself that was a madwoman. I couldn't let Henry near her. "Never heard of her." Turning quickly, I started walking away. I prayed Henry would give up this search before it started; before he got hurt or worse…killed.

"Wait. Mom, I know that face. What aren't you telling me?" Henry grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. "Mom, please…"

Clenching my jaw, I couldn't help but give into the urge to help this boy who claimed to be my son."There was a legend of a woman who called herself that. Snow White locked her up years ago and no one has seen her since. The castle she's been locked away in is impossible to break into. People say it's guarded by a dragon."

Xxx

After trying to talk Henry out of breaking his mother free, I went back to my home. I needed to pack a bag and get out of the kingdom before Snow found me. Something made me want to stay and help Henry. I didn't mean to let him get under my skin but he did. And now I want to make sure he's okay. "Mom!"

Jumping, again, I shoved the last item into my bag. "You again? Look, I don't have time for your stories. I need to hit the road before the Queen has my head." This Henry boy really needed to stop calling me that. I didn't have a son.

"Wait Mom, I brought someone else this time. Maybe you'll listen to her." That must be the one who called herself The Savior.

"What did I say about calling me that?" My eyes drifted towards a blonde. Something squeezed in my chest. There was something about her that seemed…familiar. "Let me guess, you must be his other mother. You really need to rein in your son. He's been running around the forest getting into trouble spouting nonsense."

"Regina…" And there was something about her voice that caused my heart feel…warm? She had Henry's eyes.

"I have to give you credit. I know it couldn't have been easy breaking her out of the tower." I had to shake this feeling. There was something about this woman. The look she was giving me. I've never seen that look in someone's eyes before. It was tender and full of care and respect.

"Regina, everything he said about this reality is true." Her voice was pleading. Just like Henry's.

"I doubt that. I don't know why I'm wasting my time with a madwoman who calls herself The Savior and a boy who thinks he's my son." I pulled my leather bag onto my shoulder and started to exit.

"Because I can still help. You can still have happiness. The first step is going after the man you love." The mention of Robin Hood stung.

Chuckling sarcastically I thought about my meeting with Robin. "My happiness isn't with a man." I started past the blonde but she placed a hand on my shoulder; stopping me.

 _I was looking down at Emma. She wore a leather jacket and her hair was down and straight. "But maybe I need you." There was surprise in her eyes._

I tried to blink away what I saw. Looking down at her hand, I moved away. What just happened? There was that clenching in my chest again.

"Regina? Are you okay?" There was concern in her hazel eyes. "Did you see something when I touched you?" Why do I feel like I've seen those eyes before? They were like Henry's but there was something else in them. I feel like I knew her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now what are you getting at?" For some crazy reason, I think I could believe her if what she said wasn't so absurd.

"Of course your happiness isn't a man. But love is a part of that happiness. And you have to be open to that. Go to Robin Hood all you have to do is tell him how you feel." There was a crack in her voice when she said his name. Pain made her voice shake.

"Oh that's all I have to do? Have you forgotten the part where I'd have to crash his wedding?" There was a twitch at the corner of her mouth. "What?"

"Nothing. What does your heart tell you?" Silence fell between us. I was being torn.

"I know what my heart says…but what if his heart doesn't say the same thing?" My heart longed for love. I felt something when I saw Robin but I felt a stronger pull towards this madwoman. I wasn't sure what that flash was when she touched me. This was the first time I've ever seen her but there was tenderness in my voice when I said I needed her.

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Emma's voice was heavy with emotion. "Regina, I once told you that I would always have your back. And that I would help you find your happy ending." she paused a moment. "And this is that moment. I've had to watch the person I love with the man she loves. It breaks my heart but I just want her to be happy. Seeing her happy…" Emma's eyes started to glisten with tears, "It's not a happy ending for me, but it's a happy ending for her. And that's all I want. Now go, you have to crash that wedding and get your happy ending." That tear started to roll down Emma's cheek.

I had to stop myself from reaching up and whipping it away. My heart started to break seeing this woman I've never met before crying over the person she loved. She forced a smile but it was filled with pain. "I-I'm sorry. That's horrible." Clearing her throat, the woman gave a nod and stepped to the side. "Wait, you said, "man she loves." You're in love with a woman?"

The blood drained from Emma's face. "Uh…n-no I didn't."

I couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Yes, you did. You're in love with a woman. Who is she?" Emma would never tell me the name of the woman. I knew that much. But the look of horror on her face was too priceless to give up. "No wonder you're a madwoman. You should know better than to have let Snow find out you're in love with a woman. I'm surprised she didn't have you killed."

Xxx

The three of us got to the church quickly. "We haven't heard the wedding bells yet. There's still time." Henry turned to me with a smile. "There's still time to get your happy ending."

"Henry, I don't even know what I'd say to him." I couldn't help the longing feeling that was tugging at me. It wasn't of happiness. It was…regret.

"Regina, I think in this case, actions speak louder than words." There was that sad smile again.

"Once you and Robin share True Love's Kiss, everything should be right again." Henry was hopeful.

I never took my eyes off of Emma. There was pain in her face when Henry mentioned the true love Robin and I supposedly shared. Was I the woman she spoke of in my home? "Emma…"

She swallowed hard. "Go Regina." Her voice was stern. She was talking about me. Before I could go towards the church, a man's voice called from behind us.

"I'm afraid none of you are crashing this wedding, dearies."

"Go Regina! I have the dark one." Emma drew her sword and stepped towards Rumple.

"The Dark one? I think you've got the wrong name dearie."

I peeked through the wooden door. They were about to start exchanging their vows. Something kept me from moving or even speaking. I looked at the forest man who was my true love but there was something holding me back. "MOM!" Henry's voice pulled me from the church. Emma was on her back and Henry picked up her sword. Looking back once more, I caught Robin's gaze. I knew what I had to do. Stepping quickly, I put myself between Henry and Rumple's sword. Pain radiated through the gash in my stomach. Falling to the ground I heard Henry call my name. "MOM!"

"R-Regina?" Emma came running to my side. "What…why didn't you?"

"Mom, why didn't you go into the church?" Henry's voice was cracking; his eyes glistening with tears.

"I couldn't let you die. You're my," I looked into Emma's eyes. She was crying now. I was right. She loved me, for some unknown reason. "Our son." Closing my eyes, I waited for death. Wedding bells sounded and I knew my fate. I heard a man's voice but I couldn't understand what he said.

"You bastard!" Emma yelled and there was a thud. "Regina, please open your eyes." She placed her hand on mine. "Please Regina…" I felt warm tears on my face. The last thing I heard was Emma say, "I love you…"

Xxx

Air filled my lungs and I found myself lying on the street. Sitting up, I saw Henry and Emma laying a few feet away. "Henry! Emma!"

"Mom!" Henry ran towards me, wrapping me in a strong embrace. "We're back! We did it!" Emma groaned and sat up.

"Who's The Savior now?" I couldn't help the triumphant, smart ass grin. God I've been around Emma far too long.

"Ow. You. You're The Savior now." Emma's head shot up. "Oh shit." Her eyes widened as I walked towards her. "R-Regina…"

"I heard what you said Emma." I held out my hand for her to take. "And I don't think our son has to write us a happy ending." Once Emma took my hand, I pulled her to her feet. "I believe the completion to Operation Mongoose was in front of me the whole time."

"So…" Emma's voice trailed off. "You…" I gave her a small nod. "You…feel the same way?"

Henry ducked under my arm so I could take Emma's hands in mine. "Yes." I believe I caught the blonde off guard when I pulled her into a searing kiss. "I love you too, Emma Swan."


End file.
